


u don't even know (how i wanna love ya)

by twicesaster



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Sana, F/F, Omega!Mina, Tattooed!Sana, Young Love, based on anything 4 u by LANY, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicesaster/pseuds/twicesaster
Summary: "Just wait up. I won't let you down, but it seems like you don't care. I wanna love ya, I just want to" she whispers as she raised her hand and then sighed."that moment when you realize you're in love with your best friend" - LANY.or soulmate!AU, with soft omegaverse content.i promise you won't cry with these three parts. if you do, then hit me in the comments <3.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 27





	1. her moonlight and she's the sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> remind!  
> it's not explicit, so don't think it while reading this!  
> also, remember that sana's the alpha and mina's the omega.  
> thx <3

recommendation! you can listen to a love song. it would be good if y'all listen to this masterpiece:

_anything 4 u - LANY, mama's boy (2020)._

_..._

Sana was laying on Mina's couch. She watched how the younger was walking all over the living room, she had a worry face. Sana knows how Mina feel about her dad, he was in the bar and didn't come the hour he said he probably would be right back. They were alone, Mina's mom were also in the bar and Kai (her older brother) was in his university.

Sana always spend the summer with Mina, laying on the latter's couch and talk about the things that make the younger cry, the taller would be there, hugging her when the need comes.

Sana blinked as she feel her heart arching. In no time, a little body were in hers. When she noticed, Mina's breath were in her neck, she bite her lips and pulled her arms around her. Sana really felt so mad at Akira, but also, thanks to him, the younger was born, so she controlled herself. Also, Mina's was sad, she wouldn't let her alone.

The closest they were, more Sana tried to control herself. She was an Alpha and with the younger sitting in her hips and the hot breath in her neck, would wake up something inside her. But she's not like the other, yes she shiver, but didn't have anything nothing left to hide. She's an Alpha since twelve, more she was growing up, more she was as like as what she's now. While Mina were named as an Omega not a long ago, but even if the younger would be other, Sana would still beside her.

Sana's like this since years. She closed her eyes. She knows Mina is nothing to have her Alpha. She knows Nayeon is better than her, being Alpha sometimes means that you need to fight. Sana would really want to fight for her, but if the girl she's defending doesn't feel the same, then what's the point? She would kill someone, but be still a friend. It breaks her heart.

Mina felt her tense and she take some distance from her neck. Sana's scent were too strong, but at the same time too attractive. "What's wrong?" she whispers as she sat (literally) in the older's belly, Sana pulls her close.

"How's your relationship with Nayeon?" she asked as she tried hard to not talk serious. Mina didn't have the eyes brighter when she heard that name, it's like something changed. Sana didn't notice, or she decided to play silly.

It's been a while since she saw Nayeon in front of Mina's house. The last time the girl leave mad and Sana supposed that they argued (again). Then, weeks later, she saw how Nayeon was flirting with Momo, the innocent Omega that fell for her. Sana heard how her best friend was in love, and it's still like that.

"We broke up" her response make the older shut up. She didn't expect that, Mina was so in love. "Why didn't you told me?" Sana asked as she frown.

"Well, I" Mina blushed at Minatozaki's glance "I know I showed you how in love I was, so I felt ashamed to tell you that we fly apart."

Sana shake her head as she hold Mina's waist tightly. "I couldn't never tell you something bad, it'll always happen until you find your soulmate."

Mina looked at her, arching an eyebrow "then where's he?" Sana's heart almost broke inside her when she heard the _he_ word, obviously Mina always says he to all the Alphas, but still hurting her.

"I don't know, Mittang. Maybe it's someone you know?" Sana's still thinking that maybe she's the younger's Alpha.

"... you think? Maybe you're right" Myoui nodded "I think the same for your soulmate."

Sana feel awkward and aware to how to respond to that. She has hopes, but she knows it wouldn't work.

"I think you should to rest. I'll stay here and attend your father, k?" Sana changes the subject as she slowly let the waist free. She does really want to sleep while hugging it, but it isn't hers, right?

Mina looked at her "you sure?" Sana nodded "don't worry, I know what to do. Go and rest, I'll take care of everything" Mina hesitate to get up, so when she did, she wanted to stay with the other, but rather than that, she walked away after she sang her goodbye. Sana has the tongue tied, she wanted to said she already had experience taking care of her own bruises. But she can't, nor even her parents knows she's bad news.

She looked at the ceiling while caressing her belly with her finger, her hand in her nape. She just had to move, but how?

Sana giggled while trying to not cry and had a little smile, not letting herself cry out.

"Just wait up. I won't let you down, but it seems like you don't care. I wanna love ya, I just want to" she whispers as she raised her hand and then sighed.

"I'd like to make you realize how I am feeling, but" she shake her head "you only care to find someone, not me." then she closed her eyes and mouth.

'Wait a bit more, Sana, it's not like you're not gonna say it too early. Soon you would have her and love her with all your love, just wait a little longer. "

...

When Sana visited South Korea, she meet Kim Dahyun and Son Chaeyoung. Thanks to them, she knows hangul and they talk in a weird app called Kakao Talk. With the first name being an interesting Alpha, with charisma, the only Alpha that Sana really wanna talk to. And with the latter one being an Omega, Chaeyoung's doesn't like to show that side of her, but at the end of the day, it always happens. Sana does not matter. It's been months and she heard that Chaeyoung has plans to visit Japan and it makes her excited.

But she can't tell Mina. Sana doesn't want the younger to know so suddenly she would have a friend, from somehow that Sana won't tell her. She thought it will be great for Myoui to have an Omega friend, with who she would do Omega's jokes and the both laughed. Sana's still not understanding what pups means, but if the younger laughs, so do her.

Mina hugged her tightly as she sobbed. Sana at the first didn't understand, but then she realized. She just hugged her and hope it would work. Mina's heats always slaps her, because it would come without warning. Sana has experience, so she hold the waist and search for the suppression stickers. "It's okay" she repeated while putting it on the brunette skin, Sana fell even more. She admired the skin before stretched, making her neck's debut. Mina go to it and inhale the scent.

Sana put her head on the wall and she drags the Omega's body to her, attraction. She didn't mind having Mina the pleasure of scent her. She closed her eyes and waited for the younger to sleep, so she can get the suppression pills and more of that stickers. Sana always take care of her.

To distraught herself from doing something and wait pacienly. Sana thought about what will be the best draw she could have in her skin. She already has three tattoos. It seems like it annoyed Mina, she's not sure if that look is like a disgusting or a surprise glance. Sana always thought that she will burn her tattoos of her arm, sell the guitar she was busy learning to play and even go to hell and back if Mina wanted her to. They were only seventeen, Sana do more things that Mina, because of her bubbly personality? Perhaps.

Sana can remember when Mina joked _"I'd like to see you sleeping in the back of a beat-up car and get out of the city"_ and how the Omega get surprised when the Alpha did it. Sana get out of the city for a week or two and when she get back, Mina hugged her as she said it was a joke. But Sana already knew, she decided to do it herself.

Sana'll do anything for her and it seems like Mina's blind, she doesn't know.

Sana some time said she would get a flight and go to the moon, take pictures and hand them to Mina. The girl shaken her head while saying it's wasn't necessary. 

Then she smiled a bit. _'A rocket on the moon, sounds good'_ now, she had to make it a draw of what she wants to have in her skin. When they were twelve and they said how they liked the Ying and Yang, so they made it otherwise. Sana's moonlight is Mina and Mina's sunshine is Sana. They used the example of the sun and the moon, they giggled. So, that tattoo would meant those times and how Mina's still shy when she calls her _sunshine,_ Sana's happy when that time comes. Because it means that she's the bright person Mina can lean on.

Mina purrs as she almost gets slowly fall sleep. She knows that the older won't hurt her and since her first heat that Sana's right there to hug her and try to make her control her hormones. She's happy to pass her first day of heat like this, obviously the next day Sana wouldn't come, and yes, Mina isn't too happy with all the pain she have . She'll always say _"fuck the heat, it's hurting like shit."_ and Sana will laugh at the sentence, but nodding uncontrollable.

"S-sunshine" she called, not wanting the Alpha to leave. The latter arches an eyebrow as she hummed "c-can you stay with me until the end of the d-day?" Sana wants to say no, that it'll be dangerous, but-- only imagine Mina's pout while whining your presence, what'll you say?

"Okay, but" Mina purred happily and Sana just smiled while rolling her eyes "but don't be too close to me, just being cautious."

"But what if I don't do what you said?" 

Sana blushed as she shake her head "you can put your nose in my neck, I don't mind. But I do mean that we would need distance from each other's body, you understand?"

Mina pouts "as you wish then." 

Sana kissed her head like a reward.

... 

Sana looked at her little "scar" (more like a bruise, but it's still a scar, y'know?) in her shoulder while trying to fix herself this night. She sighed and took her leather jacket and hide that _imperfection_.

She took everything and leave the house, after humming her goodbye to her parents. They only had her a glance, worried about her, but did not interfere. She walked down streets to reach her best friend's house. Just close, she leave her motocycle. The cold air that she let is like smoking, she looked around while her footsteps can be heard in this dessert neighborhood. She frowned and finally found the house. 

Mina was with jeans till the calves. She has her hair tied up, a summer jacket and shivering. Sana smirked. The little Omega were just close to the motorcycle and Sana ran fast to jumpscare her. Mina looked so innocent and inoffensive that at the first Sana wanted to stop, so she did. Just a blocks away and then took enough breath to get closer.

But at the second she ran again and when their bodies were going to touch, she stopped and hold the waist. Mina, too scared, shuddered a lot. Then Sana puts her against her and get closer to her ear. 

"Lookin' good young lady, tell me, where's ya Alpha? Cus I'm gonna steal ya for a ride." 


	2. cliff of the river

When Sana's pirate, rasp and low voice stops talking. It seems like Mina didn't recognize her, even though they have their bodies together. Sana contains her laughter and, in the top of the moment, she nibbles the left earlobe and let out a powerful growl. Sana never growls, so it makes even more confusing to Mina to recognize her.

"Ya have a really soft skin. Will ya lemme bit the neck? I promise ya won't wanna return back." Mina shudder and shake her head. Sana smiled. "Then where's ya Alpha? Gonna fight with him and have ya all for me, hahaha."

"S-she was supposed to be here now." 

It cut Sana's joke and immediately pulled away. "Who's ya Alpha?" she tried to keep the pirate accent, but it was hard when her beats were hitting her chest. 

Mina calmed, but didn't dare to look back. "She's Sana and she will defeat you in seconds." At this point, Sana's heartbeat were a chaos. The most chaotic chaos she ever had in her entire life. 

"W-what?" she stopped the accent joke and Mina looked back. She seems to be happy and hugged her. "Knew it. I knew that you were going to be here and rescue me. Where's him?" 

Sana's smirk tell her all. "Who's him? I've been here for a while" Mina blinked and confused, she frowned "what?", she started to think sll of what just happened and what's the meaning of that. Sana can always make her confused and it's not kind. 

Like, when Sana said she lost her key to spend her night with Mina. Obviously, how can't not believe Minatozaki Sana when she's seeing you with an adorable pout? Mina believed her words and let her. That week, they were without their parents, so Sana took advantage and go everyday to Mina's house to sleep. 

Or when Sana said she didn't care if someone's feel attraction for her, that she won't push, but shudder with that words. And she did never do that, Mina's always waiting to see that and smirk devilish. 

Mina can only glance at her and not giving her an answer. 

"Are ya gonna ignore me? It's not too kind of ya part." Sana said in her natural voice as she watched the girl. Mina pulled away from the Alpha and blinked five times. 

"Did you really bit my earlobe?" she uncomfortably asked, the thing that made Mina confused. Sana nodded and laughed a bit. "I know you're angry, but we're going to be late. Ya coming with me?" she added a coo while winking. Mina stopped looking at her, she walks to meet the motorcycle, she puts the helmet on her head, she fasten it wrong as she sat down. Sana saw everything and she smiled.

"Ya fasten the helmet wrong" she walked to the shorty and put her hand in the chin, making Mina look up and at her. Sana was really close, but thankfully the helmet didn't let Mina's lips at sight. The latter looked down as Sana did it too, but their glaces were different; Sana's was in focused in the helmet while Mina's was in the taller's lips. Sana's lips were plump, pinkish, delicate, maybe soft, sweet, thin, sharp, refined- she blushed.

Sana looked like a really goddess. She's just so fine. Mina looked away from her, with a blush that Sana noticed when she finished her task, she smiled and pat the younger's head, that was covered by the helmet.

"Ya good? We can _hang out_ later" but if Sana's being honest, she planned everything for this day, but if Mina wants to cancel, then she'll do that.

"I'm good, just I'm cold" Mina invented an excuse. Sana frown as she take off her jacket and hand it to the Omega, the latter blushed even more as Sana put it on the _delicate_ shoulders.

"Why didn't you said it earlier?" Sana asked, shaking her head and sat down in her vehicle. She took the tiny hands to put them around her own waist and Mina get close, if she didn't have the helmet, then her breath would crash against the porcelain skin. 

Sana smiled. "Are ya ready?" it was Mina's first time in a motorcycle, the Alpha knows that the latter is always cautious and sometimes a bit reckless, so she didn't never wanted to ride in "that" thing.

"Yeah, I trust you" Mina said sincerity and quietly. Sana pats the brunette tiny hand.

"Then, let's go." 

... 

When they were done, Sana guide Mina of what to do. The younger leave the motorcycle, she take off the helmet to let it in the vehicle as Sana leave before her. She takes the brunette hand to guide them to the cliff of the river. The beauty of the midnight time.

Mina feel warm with the older's touch and let her guide them. Sana has always been the most warmer person Mina ever meet. She'll have her hands ready to take Mina's and put them warmer. It's something Myoui always loved and she won't said lies with that. She never lied to Minatozaki before.

Sana suddenly stopped and so do Mina.

"Already?" she softly said "we didn't walk too mu-" she cut herself down when she glance at the front. Not too far from where they were, it was a little tablet that has some flowers, some teddies. She looked away speechless and had her eyes on the girl beside her. What was doing a tablet in the middle of the cliff? Who can do that? It's crazy! 

Sana has some air hitting her, but she was also looking at her, with a special light in her eyes. 

"Y'know" she started as she squeeze the hand "there's a missing colour in the rainbow."

Mina arches an eyebrow as she look kinda confused. Like she has a little déjà-vu. The lil' puzzle. 

"Which one?" 

Sana get in front of her and once again squeeze her five digits. 

"The color of I love you and I like you." 


	3. that time

_Twelve & eleven years. _

Sana smiled as she looked around. Her parents weren't home, so she hold her best friend's hand. "Don't worry Mittang" she calmly said to the shorter one. I mean, the shorter in height and age, of course. She shyly looked at her best friend and nodded.

"W-where are we going, Sattang?" 

Sana stopped for a bit with a grin "you'll see, follow my lead. I swear it's nothing like the other day! It's not dangerous." she whispers and again walked. The stairs were made of wood, white in color. The design is simple: photos of her parents while young, when she was a little baby and all, the whole home screams vintage in every corner too. Sana's still a little Alpha without knowing the rules, Mina's still without a "name"(I mean, hierarchy), but it doesn't matter, Sana's not always saying that she's an Alpha.

"But I'm scared" the eleven years old girl said as she squeeze the taller's hand. "Don't worry Mittang, I won't let you down! I really mean t! Lean on me every time you need it!" Mina blushed as she nodded happily.

"If you trust me, close your eyes" she added, looking at her with a pair of soft and loving eyes. 

Mina didn't hesitate to did it. Sana smiled even more. She held the girl while getting up to the second floor of the house. She stopped as she whispers to Mina to stay with eyes closed. 

She places her index finger on the ring and forcefully pulls it down, trying to keep it quiet so as not to worry Mina. Settle down well and take the soft hand in her again.

"I'll be leading you. Listen carefully Mittang" the eleven year old girl grits her teeth and nods. "Lift your knee," she whispers as her hand trembles under hers.

"B-but Sattang, what if I fall?" Sana gave a soft laugh "you won't, but if you want I remind you: I'll be holding you. Now, the other knee, raise it."

Sana guided her carefully as the wariness of her five digits made Mina sigh from time to time. Sana smiled at her progress and patted the scalp on the back of her neck, "Okay, raise your knee again and move forward... three steps, then stop and wait for me."

Mina remembered everything and squeezing the warm hand, she advanced. Sana was one step ahead of her, thanks to her long arm, there was no problem in continuing to hold her hand.

"K! You did it! Now, don't be afraid and let go of my hand" Mina hesitated, but she could hear Sana's smiley voice, so she lets go and contracts herself while waiting for the Alpha body. Sana ran quickly, arranged everything and opens the small door that lets go up to the roof, where they were in and sighed. 

Mina heard footsteps everywhere and then a hand in her, she moaned softly at the sudden movement. 

Sana kissed her cheek and Mina couldn't stopped herself, she opened her eyes. The Alpha's one were bright, shiny light brown and the silly smile. She looked around open-mouthed. Sana blush and let her look. 

Sana didn't never told her that she spent like a week decorating the ceiling and the roof. She payed everything and do it for her own. Sana wanted to tell Mina the most thoughtful thing she has since she is nine. 

"Wow" she said and also blushed, how much she knows the way Sana feels around midnight, the girl will be quiet and enjoy every single second in the fresh air. And obviously, Mina would love to be the only (or at least the first) to see Sana's quiet side and also her side perfile. 

"I'd like to bring someone that I'll like in the cliff of the river or just here. Hand her flowers and some teddies. Then, I'll get in front of her and..." 

They make eye contact. They have the different height and it only makes the scene even more softer than it was. Then, slowly, Mina opened her mouth "what you'll say?" she asked. 

Sana smiled, as if she was waiting for that question. "I'll tell her, _there's a missing color in the rainbow,_ " Mina frowned, thinking " _Which one?_ " she unconscious asked. Sana carresed her cheek while saying: " _the color of I love you and I like you."_

_..._

Mina reminds that time while she froze in her spot, and looking for Sana's glance, she blinked. Acting blind. Sana let her hand go and get in her knees. 

"Sa-" the sobs she heard made her realize. Sana was all broken, she hated herself for not waiting more. 

"I'm s-sorry, I just" Sana tried to explain, but her tearing up voice made all a chaos to her "It's t-the color I wanna g-give you a-and" her crying voice makes Mina stay still. Sana's the kind of hyperactive child that always wanna show the bright side and not the weak one. Now, finally Mina is seeing her tears.

"I'm really sorry. I'll let you home then." 

Sana has no hopes, and didn't move of her spot. Mina didn't help her to stand up. They're so hopeless and numb. 

"What d-do you mean?- goddammit, you like me?" she nervously said. Sana cry even more while nodding. Mina opened her mouth to say something, but Sana interrupted her: I'm just- I'm so sorry. Let's get back, go ahead- if you want the gifts" Myoui doesn't really acts and it makes Minatozaki even more anxious. 

"Since when?" 

"Mina, please stop." 

"But-" 

"Take all the goddamn gifts." Sana's voice is breaking.

"..." Mina glance at her, not knowing what to do. 

But she didn't answer the declaration of love. Then, what's she's feeling? Why's her heart arching? And why's her all body tearing up? 


	4. wrong, just wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i'm gonna let y'all these extras!

_Twelve & eleven years._

Papa Minatozaki walks outside. Mina moved her feet nervous, what's wrong with Sana? Why's she's not with her? She glances at the older, trying to find some clues. His smile only calm her down a bit. But it didn't change how much she mises her friend. 

"Told you" was the first he said to his wife, she frowned. "What do you mean by 'told you'?" she mocked her Alpha. He shaken his head, giggling silently. They looked at the little girl who was worried about their daughter.

They smiled sweetly. He had to kneels, almost was in his knees so he would talk better with her. "Mina, dear" he started, Myoui immediately looks at him. He pat her head softly. "I recommend you to visit Sattang tomorrow, okay?" he calmly said, but Mina frowned and looks like she wouldn't even care what he said, and visit her best friend now.

"W-why? What's wrong with Sattang?" she asked, worry and ready to cheer Sana up. They've been like this since basically always, they really love cheering each other. Sana has always been like this, she was the first doing their tradition. While Mina do it not too always, she's more like just staying with her, holding her hand and it's all. 

"Today's Sattang's first heat and it's the best to let her alone" he knows, Mina's too innocent (well, ignorant if we're being honest), she doesn't even understand why and she's thinking that she really needs to be by Sana's side. But they won't let her. 

"Heat?" Mina didn't understand anything, more than Sana is alone in her room. Of course she'd be walking to meet her if only the Minatozaki parents weren't in front of her.

"Yeah, today's Sattang's name" he explained the best he can. "And what's her name then?" Mina doesn't fully understand.

"..." the couple look at each other, deciding who will tell her. Then, Mama Minatozaki walks to her side, more calm. "Sana's an Alpha, you know what that means?" she really is happy with her daughter's hierarchy, Sana has always meant to be an Alpha. The Myoui family decided to not tell Mina anything about hierarchy, Alphas, Omegas, Betas and all so she'll understand better when teenager.

Mina shakes her head. Mad at her parents, because they didn't told her nothing about this, what's the mean of name? What's an Alpha? What's wrong with Sana's new name? Why they seems to be excited while she's confused? She only wants to be with her! 

They looks at each other and sighed. "Just keep that in mind, okay? Soon you'll find out what's that. Keep eye on Sana's attitude now, okay? I did gave you a clue" he winked and the women laughed. But Mina found it interesting more than funny. 

"O-okay, but it's something bad?" they smiled at Mina's adorable innocence. They had to contain themselves to not tell her everything. Mina's face really gave them a clue of what she'd be in the future. 

"It's not." Mina clicked her tongue "what's the contrary of Alpha?" come on, she thought she wants to be with Sana, so she had to ask. 

They hesitated to answer. "Omega?" they said at the same time, not understanding the question. But soon they'll be find why. 

Then, Mina smiled "I wanna be an Omega" 'so I can be Sana's' she thought happily. 

They sweetly giggled. "It's what you said now, maybe in the future you won't like being that."

"I'll love that!" They just shake their heads, waiting the best for this girl and obviously their daughter, who was in pain in her room. 

Sana just looked at the ceiling, doesn't know what's wrong with her.

She felt like hot in summer and she doesn't have any idea of what to do. She's waiting for her father to guide her. But seems like she's alone with her problem.

She has a lot of contractions and cry out th the pain she's having. She puts all her body in the bed, her frontal part against the blanket and she moved her hips a bit.

'What is this?' she suddenly got a shiver and cried even more. 'Do I need to move this?' her hips moved a bit and stopped. It didn't worked.

Then, she thought maybe she only needed to sleep. She didn't cover herself and tried to sleep. Maybe it'll be the best now and when she'll wake up, she'll feel better... no?

...

Mina closed her eyes. Didn't able to respond her parent's calls, just feeling herself tearing up. She tried everything. Nothing happened. Just feel even more like shit.

It's been a couple days since what Sana told her. It's been exactly five days and she didn't saw the older since then. She didn't know she would have been this bad without her sunshine to light up her day. Her tears were falling down.

This days, Sana has been popular in their university. Apparently, Sana has a new tattoo on her arm and some people said that she tatted it herself. Mina felt proud of Sana, but she didn't have the chance to talk with her, she felt like Sana's avoiding her. Why? Because she didn't answer all that day? Sana's has been dark face. And Mina's feeling like it's her fault. Sana will normally have a happier aura, now it's all turned off. Mina really wants to see again Sana's tattoos, because they're too deep for her and mysterious. 

Mina heard some classmates that they'll hit the person who hurted the radiant Alpha. Mina's more than agreed with them. She'll let them hit her.

But if she's being honest, she doesn't know what's going on with her feelings towards Sana. Yes she feel comfortable, yes she feels happy, yes she feels safe and warm, but what does it mean that her heart beats are faster when she sees Sana's face? Or when the girl'll be holding her hand or just hugging her? What does Myoui Mina loves this feeling? Everything's like a frozen puzzle or even riddles.

The main piece is Minatozaki Sana.

She would make her understand, but now... what does Mina needs to do so Sana will look at her, smile and talk happily?

Suddenly, Myoui Mina's hating adolescence and hating the fact that Minatozaki Sana's a beautiful girl.


	5. you'll stay with me?

_Fifteen and fourteen years._

"What are you doing? Get up Mittang!" Sana without warning enter the room and as soon as she walked in and closed the door behind her, a sweet scent hit her nose. Sana's accustomed to scent the sweet scent of her mother, but she's not familiar with it.

"Mittang?" she get closer. When she was about to put her knees in the mattress, she was being beside the person with the sweetly scent. "Sattang" she heard a softly voice coming from the little body.

They're so different. Sana's more taller, with an rasp voice and wide shoulders while Mina's more shorter, even more little than her in shoulders and a sofly voice. Sana's jokes to Mina are always like "I'll buy you more milk", "I'll get a cow and hand it you milk", "hey, look! I bought you some milk" and Mina's response will be always with a blush.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" she felt a nose invading her personal space, Sana get alarmed at every move.

"I don't know. I-it's hurting me and s-seems like I'm in f-fire. Help me", Sana quickly thought and then she puts her arms around her and brings her even more close. Sana already know how an Alpha helps an Omega (and obviously the latter with the Alpha), but she'd do otherwise. 

"Don't worry. The heats are like that always" she said without thinking. Mina sighed at the strongest scent coming from Sana. She didn't never felt it before. She wanted to scent more.

Sana didn't know that Mina has an aroma. She felt it amazing. 'May I tell that she's perfect in every corner of her little body?' she asked herself as the younger purrs against her skin.

It weren't the rest of Myoui family there. Only both of them. Always that Sana's in Mina's house, is no more than them, so it feels awkward when Akira and Sachiko are there.

"Why do I" Mina thought again "why I didn't never scent you before?" it make Sana frown.

She's an Alpha since like two years, and Mina never found her aroma?' Such a shame' Myoui thought as she moaned. 

"Maybe because you didn't have name?" Sana answered as she asked at the same time. Mina shrugged as she pulls all her body to the Alpha's one. 

Sana held her with all her strength and tightly, feeling herself hurting by the suffocating pheromones. It was so sweet and she thought she'd lose control. Sana groaned as she suddenly get possessive, growling into Mina's skin as the latter just let her, being too sumise at her. When Mina let her, Sana immediately pushed herself away. 

Mina moaned as she get closer to nizzle Sana as hers. The latter rather this than her doing that. 'Now she's being possessive, love her' Sana giggled to herself as Mina purred. 

"Sattang" she called softly as she let out a little moan at the feeling she's giving.

"Yeah?... Hey, stop t-that" Mina moved her hips to Sana's a bit and stopped when her best friend told her to.

"You'll stay with me? I'm burning and I think I'll die..."

Sana held her hips and smiled sweetly. "I'll be by your side when you'll call me."

They smooth out and sighed. Sana was also trying to calm herself, Mina wasn't alone with that weirdo feeling. "As long as you'll be with me, Mittang" she whispers, bitting her tongue as she feels like hell. 

...

Sana frowned as she remember. 'Stop thinking about her' she told herself, almost growling.

She wasn't feeling well these days, but she a little knows that Mina's doesn't know what's she's feeling, so that why she didn't answer her. But if she answered or no, it didn't matter for Sana. The only thing that hurt her feelings is that Mina didn't try to talk to her and explain why she acted like she did. Sana's not waiting for her anymore, she always knew she's been the worst Alpha ever.

She didn't try to court Mina because she wanted to be strong, agile, funny, lovely and the sunshine Mina needs. But, it took her too long to get it and now, Mina will find another. Sana won't fight for her, only if the Alpha treats her well and loves her and even more that Mina needs.

"Ahhhh" she sighed as she covered her face.

She really wanna be with Mina now, holding her and perhaps kissing her forehead. She really wants to love her, goddammit!

She threw her head to the wall and hit it. It hurt her back of the hand. She can handle it. She deserves it and a hit in all her body. She sofly caressed her tattoos. Beginning with the rocket, then the lil' sun & moon (which was writing with 'Sün&Möºn', with a similar handwriting of Mina), the penguin's fins while scales and, for the moment, the last one, the two pair of blue sky and red blood eyes (the Alpha's and Omega's wolf eyes). In conclusion, all her tattoos screams Mina's name. Sana really wants her to realize how much love she has and even more than she ever thought. 

And suddenly, she wanna sleep in and don't wake up until Myoui Mina appear.


	6. swing

Mina started to feel tired. She can't handle being without Sana. She woke up with a certain thought "make her mine" and with that, she puts out all her more prettier clothes so she'll look beautiful in Sana's eyes and make the Alpha only looks at her, nobody else.

Then, she's here now. Close to touch the wood and search for the girl.

She was about, when the girl that was in her mind all these weeks appeared. Sana was sleepy and when they looked at each other, her eyes were wide open, the smoke aroma came immediately as she puts it on the floor, nor wanting the Omega to know her bad mood.

"Mina?" she asked, feeling her heart beating harder, walking a little away Mina didn't answer with words, no, she put her mouth on Sana's.

Sana moaned as she moved her lips without thinking, feeling the softness instantly and the same with the other, but the little girl felt the cigarette. She left her arms in Mina's curves and pulled her closer. She thought she was dreaming, but then she felt the sweet flavor, the chocolate's aroma and a soft hands in her nape, she noticed that it was truth. She didn't wanna heard it was an accident, she wanna heard Mina feels something about her. 

She pulled away from the additive lips and patted. Still like speechless, happiness in her puffing chest. 

When Mina opened her eyes, she found Sana's with a bright light brown and a soft smile, obviously a surprise face.

"Sattang?" she asked breathless. She saw the Alpha's face and then the latter sighed. "Your lips are more sweet and soft than I ever thought" Sana finally spoke and caressed her curves, with a lost glance. 

"Ow" Mina blushed. "Yours are too" the little whisper made Sana's face light up. With a smile, she get close to whisper something that gave Mina goosebumps. "This is your answer?"

"... yeah. Be mine?" Sana smirked and get to her ear, arching her back. "I'm yours since I know you" she whispers "I'm glad you noticed" she added and smiled.

Mina blushes, surprised by the fact, but Sana would never lie to her, and also, Sana has never dated (well, she did, but no one know) someone. "I wanna be yours and kiss you." Minatozaki laughed as she looked in her own love bubble "nuh uh, you can't kiss me, but be mine."

Myoui pout "why can't I kiss you?" Sana's breath hit her "because nuh uh" she mocked and pulled away. "You look sexy by the way" she added, looking Mina's body, head to feet and bit her lip.

"Really?" Mina play dumb as Sana nodded, drowing in her, Mina feel naked at Sana's powerful glance. "I dressed like this for you" she mumbled as the Alpha lick her lip.

"Come here, my parents and I are going to eat. You wanna join us?" she asked, feeling jealous that Mina's going to go to the university dressing like this. While Mina entered, she held her little waist, possessive. It made her remember when Mina captured every Alpha in their college. 

...

_Fifteen & fourteen years._

Sana get jealous too damn easy now that Mina's now an official Omega.

She likes to have a moment to appreciate the scent, but she don't like it when others get closer to Myoui. Sana wants to be the only Mina lets to scent her aroma, no others.

But obviously, she won't tell something. Because Sana and Mina are just friends, Sana can't go and mark Mina, she can't. Or maybe she's overthinking. 

She didn't even listen to what Myoui was telling her about her classes, she was too jealous. Mina was just talking and talking while Sana was just trying to calm down and not kill the other adolescents there that were looking at the Omega as if she was an easy prey. Sana only wants everyone to know that Myoui Mina is no someone just spend a night, is someone to spend all your goddammit life with. 

'Stop looking at her like that, jerk!' she thought and almost go to punch him. She stand up, looking too mad. Her fist already and almost started to walk. 

"Sattang? Why are you standing up?" it made her realize and sat down. She lead her face to Mina's, with a serious expression. "I don't like the way they're looking at you. I'm going to punch them, wait for me."

Mina get scared and held her hand. "Don't" she softy said and shake her head. "I'm not interested in them, let them be" she added, a bit sad and scared about what her friend would do. 

Sana put her own hand in her chin and make her teeth hit each other, her tusks at sight. Mina looked down, scared, she was shaken. Sana noticed it and held her hand softly, still mad. "Don't worry, I won't punch them in front of you..."

Mina shake her head, almost crying "it's not about it, Sattang. I don't like thinking that you're going to fight for me, I really don't like it."

It made Sana calm down and kissed her forehead. "I don't mind getting in a fight for you" Mina looked at her eyes. Incredulous of that thing. 

"Why?" she asked, shuddering everywhere. Sana gave her a worried look as she sighed. 

"Because I'll protect you" she shortly answers and giggled when she saw Mina's little hand in hers. Changing the subject of their talk. 

"Look how tiny your hand are" she giggled and Mina let out a small (soft) growl. "Stop that! It's not my fault."

"But really, look at this! So tiny!" Sana mocked "too damn cute" Mina blushed too hard. 


End file.
